


Marisa's new perspective

by dustenigmas



Series: What Marisa could have been [1]
Category: His Dark Materials, His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustenigmas/pseuds/dustenigmas
Summary: [...] The master offered Marisa a book “Dark Matter’s consciousness”, Marisa read the author’s name: Mary Malone, chief of science research at Oxford College. A woman running a department. A woman having her world published with her own name. A doctorate. Marisa had never imagined it could be possible. Her vision was getting blurred, she didn’t know how to feel about this.“If you choose to go, you’ll never come back. If you do, you know how your life’s gonna be, you’ll sound heretical and the magisterium will lock you out. Take this chance and make your dreams come true, I would be devastated to see the world lose your potential. You have potential, you are special.” [...]Marisa had the chance to go to Mary’s world when she was only 22 years old, she had the chance to be great and have a happy life.
Relationships: Mary Malone and Marisa
Series: What Marisa could have been [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Marisa's new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! I hope you like this one-shot :)

Mary’s Oxford - 2014 

“Mary… Tell me what’s going on!” Marisa said impatiently, she had no single clue to where Mary was driving her at. 

“Just a few more minutes, ok?” Mary gave her one of the looks to stop discussing, the doctor could be the sweetest person but sometimes Marisa got into her nerves. 

Marisa looked at her daemon hoping he would understand what she wanted… If there was a chance to get anything from Mary it was through the golden monkey. Somehow, Mary and Oz had a strong connection, even though he was not her daemon. 

“Marisa, don’t go there. Trust me in this ok? Have I ever lied to you?” 

“No… I just don’t like to be unprepared.” 

Mary laughed for a few seconds. 

“We are almost there, honey.” 

Mary stopped the car in front of a park, a very familiar park for both of them, located in the south of London. Near the park, there was a coffee shop, the place they first met each other. They avoided going back after Marisa decided to stay in Mary’s world. The fear of never being able to come back to the world she learned to love was huge. 

“Mary…” 

“Come on, trust me.” Mary opened the car’s door for Marisa, that was something usual to them. Marisa was treated with nothing but kindness for the doctor. 

They walked through the park, just a few steps from the coffee shop. The place was almost empty, after all, it was a Wednesday afternoon. 

“Marisa, I understand the reason you wouldn’t consider coming back here any soon. The thing is that you’ve been here with me for the past 10 years. I offer you now a chance to come back to your world and show them all the knowledge you’ve got with all your research, come back and be the powerful Marisa Delamare, or you can stay with me and be my wife… formally.” Mary took a velvet box off her pocket. 

Marisa was speechless, she had never considered coming back to her world. Life with Mary was great, they were partners and shared a good life. Oz saw the window they had passed by when first and final came to this world, it was still there. She could go and try to forget the greatest years of her life in return for a life with power handed by the magisterium. 

“Are you proposing to me?” Marisa was still choked. 

“It’s a yes or no, honey?” Mary was afraid she would not be chosen, she knew how ambitious Marisa could be and sometimes doubted if the scientist was just happier as she was. 

“Definitely a yes.” Marisa didn’t stop the tears from coming through her eyes. They were from joy. 

“Ready to be Marisa Malone?” Mary took her right hand to put the ring on her finger. “I know it’s not glamorous, but the small shiny stone reminded me of the color of Oz’s eyes.” 

“You’re a fool, Mary Malone. How could I ever give up life without you? It’s not possible.”

“I love you, Marisa.” 

They kissed gently before walking out of the park. They would never come back there, it was a place that signalized both their beginning and end. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marisa’s Oxford - August 2004 

Marisa was proving herself from great value for the magisterium. The young woman, aged 22, proved she was more capable than anyone of her classes, including sons of the most prestigious politicians. Therefore, sooner or later she would’ve been stopped, condemned to a life in which she would be married to some important man, her greatest achievement would be a child and nothing more. Silenced as all the impertinent women in that world. 

Men were delighted by her, they fell in love in only one conversation. Marisa Delamare knew how to be passionate and cold, smart, and humble, she showed respect she didn’t have just to inflate their egos. 

In Oxford, two powerful men competed for her attention: Carlos Boreal and Edward Coulter. Both of them were rich and influential and would provide her a comfortable life, but a life she was not interested in at all. Marisa refused to be just like other women. Sometimes, to prove she belonged to any of them, she gave her research to Asriel Belacqua. All her knowledge couldn't be published by using her name, that was a rule the magisterium determined - but Marisa was still able to choose who would be granted. 

Her notorious achievement as a scholar attracted the master of college’s attention. Weekly Marisa Delamaire was invited to have tea in one College near Oxford. They were all interested in her knowledge and in whom would publish them. 

Marisa was invited to have some tea with the Master of Jordan College, it was near London somehow and her transportation was already provided. 

“Good afternoon, Master.” Marisa smiled but didn’t look in her eyes as a signal of respect. 

“Good afternoon, child. Have a sit” The master offered her one of the chairs from his private office. “I believe you must be confused about why are only both of us here, where were all the scholars after all? Right?” 

Straight to the point. 

“Yes, master.” 

“Marisa, the achievements you got so far are huge. I had never seen one single of my scholars with the same knowledge as you, and I must say they have access to greater books than you. Here in Jordan College, as you must be aware, we are protected by law and we can read some books considered heretical by the magisterium.” 

“I’m aware, master.” 

“But I’m not here to talk about it. We don’t have much time, sooner the scholars will join us and I want to discuss something extremely important for you.” The master straightened his glasses. “The Magisterium has plans for you and none of them include allowing you to get a doctorate or anything related to your achievements. A few months from now you’ll be married to Edward Coulter or Carlo Boreal, liking it or not.” 

“I’m sorry, master. I don’t want to sound rude, but Fra Pavel already talked to me about it and he said I would get a license to continue my work about dust.” Marisa was getting nervous with the master words, deep down she knew he wasn't joking at her and never would play like this. 

“I am here to offer you a choice. An opportunity to keep on your studies and make a difference for humanity and science, in another world.” 

Marisa got up. 

“You’re being heretical!” 

“Sit down, Marisa. Listen.” The master spoke softly, he saw the pain crossing her eyes with the idea of losing all her work. “I know a window that can get you to another world, very similar to ours, but they don’t have a daemon and have even more technology than us. Women can study and even have funds to continue their researchers. This can be your life if you agree with me. I know it sounds strange for you, after all, what would I get with it? Absolutely nothing. You? Everything.” 

“How do you know this world?” 

The master offered Marisa a book “Dark Matter’s consciousness”, Marisa read the author’s name: Mary Malone, chief of science research at Oxford College. A woman running a department. A woman having her world published with her own name. A doctorate. Marisa had never imagined it could be possible. Her vision was getting blurred, she didn’t know how to feel about this. 

“If you choose to go, you’ll never come back. If you do, you know how your life’s gonna be, you’ll sound heretical and the magisterium will lock you out. Take this chance and make your dreams come true, I would be devastated to see the world lose your potential. You have potential, you are special.”

“I am just one of the thousands of scholars.” Marisa’s voice was unstable. Oz sat in her lap, supporting. 

“Don’t pretend to be humble, Marisa. I know you and I know that you don’t believe in a word you just said. Take this chance.” The master was running out of time. “I managed your one way to go, your clothes, money, and a list of advances you must follow if you want to succeed in this new life. A zeppelin will be waiting for you near the gyptian lake at 8 pm.” 

They had no more time, the scholars came in the master’s private office to hear more about Marisa’s achievement. Gladly she had kept Mary Malone’s books in her handbag before they were in. Marisa had a decision to make. 

Her whole life would change. 

At 8 pm Marisa was in front of the Gyptian lake, the zeppelin was waiting for her with one man inside there. 

“Hello, Marisa.” Grumman. 

“Did the master send you?” 

“Yes, don’t be afraid. Come, I have much to tell you and we don’t have much time.” 

Grumman gave her new clothes, things she had never seen before. Grumman said that in this new world people used a lot of jeans, and as a young woman she would have to use it as well - like it or not. Marisa’s clothes were replaced by high jeans and a black sweater, in her shoes, she was using something called vans - horrible and heavy according to Marisa. 

The man gave Marisa a backpack and a travel bag, they contained her new documents, she was still Marisa Delamare, but now she had a new certificate of graduation in one college of this new world. She also had an apartment in her name and some money. According to Grumman, that money should be enough for at least one year. 

“Marisa, just one more thing. Your daemon can not be seen. He can not walk next to you or stay in your lap anymore, at least not in front of the others. Keep him inside your backpack, he’ll be safe and you as well.” 

“But…” 

“Only reveal yourself if you feel the need to if you trust someone enough. I bet Mary Malone is a shot you have. Be happy Marisa and try to learn with the doctor, as far as I heard she’s revolutionary.” 

Grumman didn’t give space for any talks after that. As soon as they arrived at a cave in the middle of nowhere - she didn’t know where she was -, he opened the zeppelin doors and left. Quickly. 

“It’s just us now, Oz.” Marisa took her daemon out of the ground. She holds him in her chest. Both afraid of what their lives would be. 

Marisa crouched and opened the backpack to Oz, he had to move in so they could pass through that window. It was a shiny little thing, she could see the new world. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary’s Oxford - September 2004 

It was in a coffee shop in front of a park that Mary and Marisa first met. The doctor was hanging out with some students interested in her achievements, wishing to learn more about the dark matter with the best in the country. Marisa was following her steps since she first came to the new world, she had to first understand that woman before any move. 

The private and cozy event seemed appropriate to Marisa. 

“Excuse me, doctor Malone.” Marisa sat near her as she noticed the students were leaving. 

“Do I know you?” Mary was confused, the young woman next to her was a delight to her eyes. 

“No.” Marisa noticed the doctor's eyes on her, she used it to her own advantage. “I am a new student, I’ve been studying physics in Berlin and I was hoping to keep studying with your orientation at Oxford College.” 

Straight to the point. 

“I have a lot of students interested in this position, girl. I don’t even know your name.”

"It's Marisa, Marisa Delamare. I’ve been studying dark matter since I was 17 and I’m really familiar with some points of your research, I am only asking for your orientation.” Marisa looked her straight in the eye.

“I have a feeling you’ll get me into trouble.” Mary laughed. 

“I have a feeling we will be great together.” Marisa opened her backpack and took some of her papers, just a few things she was able to hold with when she left her world. Parts of her achievements as a scholar, things about dark matter that Mary seemed to be looking for. 

“Your work?” 

“Part of, It’s not complete because I couldn’t bring it all, but it’s something.” 

“Ok, so I’ll look at it in the next couple of days, and then I’ll contact you… Marisa Delamare, the girl from Berlin with a french last name.” Mary jokes. 

“You’re the one assumpting I am from Berlin.” Marisa teased. 

“Am I not having any other information about you?” 

“My email is in one of these papers, contact me.” 

Marisa walked out of the coffee shop with the feeling she had teased the doctor’s curiosity, she was clever enough to force Mary’s reading by adding her email in one of the final pages of her research. 

“Now we wait, Oz,” Marisa spoke softly to her daemon inside the backpack. 

What Marisa hadn’t noticed is that Mary saw the golden monkey when she took the papers out of the backpack. 

Two weeks since their first meeting was enough to make Mary the craziest person in London, she was obsessed with Marisa’s research, she had incredible points about what was in fact dark matter - even compared it to sin in terms of theology. Brilliant, nothing compared to any of the students begging for her orientation. 

Mary emailed Marisa and offered her a date, they would meet in an Italian restaurant near Oxford College to discuss more how the orientation would work and as a plus, Mary would find out what the hell was that monkey inside her backpack. 

“I’m glad you contacted me, I believe it means you read my research,” Marisa said as she sat in front of Mary. 

“Yes, I read and I must say you captivated me. A brilliant mind, Marisa.” 

Marisa flushed. 

“Nothing compared to yours, doctor.” 

“Well, we start our work next week. I need you to subscribe to a master's in physics in our college and I’ll give you the recommendation to make everything easier.” Mary started. “I hope you enjoy your pasta, I already ordered our dishes, the waiter will bring them soon.” 

“Ok.” Marisa was curious with the look Mary gave her, she seemed curious but also afraid of something. “Do you have any questions, doctor?” 

“I would like you to open your backpack.” 

Even though in the first moment she was terrified, Marisa explained to Mary everything. The master said she probably would understand and Mary was studying an unexplored camp of physics, her beliefs in the unknown had to be quite something. Their conversation extended to hours, the restaurant was about to close and so Mary invited Marisa to come to have a drink in her house. Both of them were too involved. 

“You are legal, right? Old enough to drink?” Mary teased her but genuinely worried. 

“You should’ve asked me a few hours ago before ordering wine for us at the restaurant,” Marisa said as serious as she could, she found out that teasing Mary was one of her favorite things that night. 

“Marisa…?”

“I’m joking, I am 22. “ 

“You’re way too young, I’ll be 31 next month.” 

“We’ll celebrate then.” Marisa gasped as she realized she was inviting herself to a private celebration, her mother would be pissed with her… Thankfully she was in a different world, using jeans… 

“I would appreciate that, Marisa.” Mary smiled, the young woman was ambitious but also seemed really interested in her work and in herself. The doctor was way too attracted to Marisa, her brilliant brain and the easy conversation just made the whole process faster. 

In that same night Oz and Mary created a partnership, they seemed familiar to one another and as craziest as it was… Mary wasn’t really choked with the revelations about a new world and ways of dark matter’s appearance. 

That was Marisa’s beginning for something new, for something that would give her a chance to be huge as she should. To find love, genuine love for someone that cared about her and wanted her not to be simply a mother, but as a partner in every moment of life.


End file.
